GoodBye
by Mariya567
Summary: Its after tohru's fateful meeting with akito and something BIG is about to happen. One part of the sohma curse will be lifted. PERMANANTLY DISCONTINUED!


A Fruits Basket Fan fiction

_Prologue:_

_Tohru walked out of Sohma House quiet, subdued, and without her usual smile. Kyo saw them and ran toward them asking what had happened she said that nothing happened and they went home._

_AT SHIGURES HOUSE_

Tohru bent over the dishes she was washing in way she never had before. Yuki watched her thoughtfully though it pained him to see her like this; he knew it would just make things worse to talk to her.

"Yuki?" a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"Well I was wondering did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not! What makes you say that?"

"Well its just you've been staring at me for the past half hour like that and its making me nervous."

Yuki blushed,

"Oh im sorry Miss Honda. I meant no disrespect I just…"

He walked over to Tohru and took her hands in his,

"Miss Honda would you consider-"

"Oh-ho!!! What's this? Getting cozy are we?"

Shigure was standing at the kitchen door looking like he was a child about to sing "Yuki and Tohru sitting in a…."

Tohru turned around and bent over the counter while Yuki busied himself with beating the heck out of Shigure and without waiting for anyone to follow and set dinner on the table.

"Mercy!!!!! Mercy!!!!!!"

While everybody was eating, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, had one of their famous fights.

"Ahhhhh the delicious food prepared by the delicate hands of our beautiful Tohru!!!!!"

"You sick HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" Kyo screamed and jumped up.

"How dare you spew comments which sound like compliments but mean something HENTAISH?????!!!!!"

Meanwhile Tohru was eating her food quietly when something inside her snapped. She silently began to cry, tears falling on the _kotastu. _All of a sudden the fighting stopped. Shigure turned to her.

"Tohru? Tohru are you crying? Look at me. I didn't mean anything by what I said I was just joking!"

Shigure looked like he was gonna have a panic attack.

"N-No…" she sobbed "it's not your fault. I'm just upset. I tried so hard but nothing made any difference!"

"Tohru are you joking you made such a difference I can't even begin to tell you!"

"For once he's right Miss Honda. Akito did something he's never done before, he told someone why he's always so angry" Yuki said placing a soothing hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Do you th-think so?" hiccupped Tohru. She looked at all of them with wide eyes. Kyo glanced at Tohru, the sighed and leaned towards her.

"Of course you babbling idiot! Think about it, whenever anyone does something to tick off Akito he usually leaves with more than a few bruises." He said looking fiercely at her, daring her to say other wise.

"Thanks Kyo" said a teary eyed Tohru, giving Kyo a smile that made him feel like jelly.

_Ding-Dong… _

"Oh that's the door-bell I'll get it!" Tohru ran scrambling for the door.

The boys just sat looking at each other waiting for her to come back.

_The next day…_

Shigure looked nervous as Tohru was setting the table for breakfast, it was Monday morning and he looked like he had forgotten how to breathe.

Every had sat and was getting ready to eat when Shigure finally started talking.

"Umm…Tohru…"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I got a call by your grandfather last night."

"Oh!" That really got Tohru's attention

"He was informed by your mother's lawyer that you have to be legally under my care to live in my house" Shigure looked very cautious.

Tohru had no idea what he was talking about

"Im sorry I don't follow" Tohru looked confused.

"Tohru, I mean the government requires that you be under my care or here as a roomer to live here."

"So what are you saying??"

"I'm saying that Tohru would you like me to become your legal guardian?"

Tohru smiled and her eyes expressed gratitude that her voice could not.

"Shigure that would mean the world to me" said Tohru said in a sincere voice that sounded like she would burst into tears any minute.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and smiled there special and savored the moment until it was replaced by another not-so peaceful one.

"Hellllooooooooooooooooo! Anyone homeeeeeee? Its me Aya!"

Yuki and Kyo stood ramrod straight, then slowly turned around to look at Shigure.

"Hey don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this! He must have a good reason for coming over…" Shigure started to look confused

"In fact why IS Aya here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

like it ??

please read and review...

next chappie coming...

bring a box of tissues


End file.
